Aun te amo
by akane.yangtz
Summary: Akane esta pasando por ciertas dificultades en su relacion con Ranma, ella se siente sola, pero el no lo sabe.


Hola a todos, soy aKaNe Yangtz, y espero sus review en donde me digan de favor que me hace falta. Bueno a continuación la leyenda clásica:

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados solo con el fin de entretenerlos a ustedes, todos los derechos reservados para Rumiko-sensei_

Y el tiempo paso y todo acabo

Y esta noche

Va ese trago por mí.

Hacia no más de cinco años en que llego a mi casa, no más de 3 años en los que aclaramos nuestros sentimientos, cuantas dificultades pasamos para que entendieran las demás que el era solo mío. Cuantos líos y malentendidos tuvimos con el pasar de los años, sobre todo con las que después llegaban. Pero ahora que es lo que nos esta pasando, he sentido que esta alejado de mi, los días pasan y siento que es menos la comunicación, aquí estamos reunidos con un par de amigos en nuestro departamento, si bien no nos hemos casado, yo deseo por fin ya dar ese paso, es curioso como habla con tanta seriedad sobre el partido de futbol yo solo me limito a sonreír y decir uno que otro comentario.

_**Una historia escrita y dirigida**_

Por fin todos se han ido ahora es hora de platicar, de cómo nos fue en el día ya le he preguntado y me ha dicho que ha sido difícil me pregunta a mi y le he contestado que bien que no me podía quejar, solo se ha limitado a sonreír y se fue a dar una ducha, me quede ahí sentada en el sofá esperando que el saliera, cuando lo ha hecho solo me dijo buenas noches, se fue a su cuarto a dormir, otra noche en la que me quedo esperando en vano. Tal vez mañana.

_**Por: aKaNe Yangtz**_

Al fin amaneció, tal parece va a ser un buen día, me levante me duche y me aliste, note que el no se levantaba, así que fui a su cuarto toque varias veces y no respondía, así que abrí con cuidado, solo para mi sorpresa de que el ya se había ido, sin mi, me sentí tan triste que mejor no fui a clases.

_**Producida por Fanfiction Net**_

Ya anocheció, y es muy tarde y no aparece le habrá sucedido algo? Al fin aparece me mira y me pregunta porque no fui a clases así que le conteste que no me había sentido bien, que vil mentira si en realidad estaba de maravilla me ha preguntado si fui ya al medico y le conteste negativamente, "bueno" fue todo lo que dijo "vengo cansado, iré a dormir"

"_**Aun te amo"**_

"Ranma" el se detuvo y volteo, "no nada" le dije de nuevo, se encogió de hombros y se metió a dormir, di media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto, y llore como no había llorado en años, que es lo que nos esta pasando ya no convive conmigo ya esta aburrido de mi, tan mala mujer he sido con el, si todo pintaba bien en nuestra relación, simplemente no lo comprendo.

Recuerdo que hablábamos hasta tarde contándonos el día, dándonos apoyo y consejos, era muy cariñoso conmigo, uno, dos a veces hasta 5 mensajes al día en el que me decía que me quería mucho, ahora no ha habido un mensaje en días, mas bien en 2 meses.

Me levanto y me siento en el escritorio y veo el calendario pronto seria nuestro aniversario, 3 años en lo que comenzamos una relación.

Otro nuevo día ha comenzado, y otro día en que se fue antes que de me levantara, tome mis cosas y partí. Me adentre a los pasillos de la universidad, no había desayunado así que moría de hambre, me encamine hacia la cafetería, y ahí lo vi, estaba platicando con una chica muy bonita, cuando iba a dar media vuelta para no tener que enfrentarlo el lo hizo antes que yo, me llamo y me dirigí hacia la pareja, me presento con ella, pero hubo algo raro, no le menciono que soy su novia, solo dijo que vivíamos juntos, eso me entristeció tal parece si están muy mal las cosas, note como a ella se le iluminaban los ojos, otra mas interesada en el, que se le puede hacer.

Por la noche mientras cenaba, llego el, se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente, y se sentó, me levante para preparar su cena y me dijo que no lo hiciera que el ya había cenado, ceno con esa chiquilla de la mañana.

"es un chica muy linda y dulce Akane, lastima que tenga cáncer, esa chica no debería sufrir tanto"

Emily ese el nombre de la chica linda y dulce, han pasado los días y el se ve a diario con ella, incluso ya la trajo al departamento, no me agrado pero no quise decírselo, dios me comen ya los celos por dentro.

Estamos discutiendo, por un maldito mensaje, bueno dos mensajes, me regaña porque se lo envíe a la hora de clases y el profesor lo ha retado en frente de los demás alumnos, le he dicho que para eso se pone el teléfono en modo de silencio, de haber sabido que acarearía problemas no se los hubiera enviado, aunque en realidad me sentí como una colegiala enviando mensajitos.

Prepare la mesita de la terraza un par de velas, buena comida, una botella de licor, es nuestro aniversario, espero le guste la sorpresa.

Ya han pasado tres horas y no ha llegado, estoy debatiendo en si debo o no llamar a su celular, cuando decido que si este suena es el.

"akane, que bueno que estas despierta aun, mira me vine muy temprano a Kyoto con Emily, pero ya no alcance el tren para regresar, así que pasare la noche aquí y regreso mañana, chau se me acaba el saldo"

Colgó antes de que dijera algo, me deshice del arreglo de mi cabello, tome esa copa de licor y la choque a la que debería estar tomando el en estos momentos "Feliz Aniversario Ranma" fue todo lo que dije, mis ojos se aguadaron y me tome ese liquido de un solo trago.

Me he quedado algo dormida, cuanto tiempo habrá sido, una, dos, tres botellas de sake y una de vodka todas vacías, tal parece tenia mucha sed, pero que va abriré otra "SALUD! Ja ja j aja" estoy totalmente ebria eh! Ore! Pero si ya esta amaneciendo que lindo otro trago mas, ups el piso ya se mueve solo je je je je je.

Oigo que alguien llega, pero no presto atención por estar bebiendo.

"Hey!, porshque me la quitash ech mía"

"Akane, que diablos estas haciendo"

"Ranmaaaa reglechaste, solo echtoy fechtejando"

"festejar que cosa, pero mira cuanto has bebido"

"tontito, como que, que cosa, anoche era nuestro 3 aniversario, y sho juro que me esforche en hacer algo bonitosh, pero tu preferishte irte de pasheo con la chenorita dulchura, no she realmente que ha pasado en este tiempo, cada vez mas alejado de mi, me he sentido tan sola Ranma, pero eso si nunca te he sido infiel, no todavía j eje j eje je, sabes, solo tenias que decirme lo siento Akane, no eres la mujer para mi, lo intente pero esto no esta funcionando, te juro que lo hubiese entendido, pero nooo el señor solo pasa a ignorarme olímpicamente, ya no hablamos de nada, sabes te puedo decir que yo te sigo queriendo mas que antes, pero tu ya no me quieres, y los celos malditos celos que tengo cada vez que te he visto los últimos dos meses con ellas, no, no te sorprendas si lo he visto, pero no te dije nada porque decía alucinaciones tuyas Akane, no debes desconfiar del hombre que amas, ya no eres una niña piensa maduramente, alguna explicación ha de haber en la noche te platica, pero me quede esperando ese momento, en verdad deseo que seas feliz, así que mejor porque no terminamos ahora es lo mejor así tu eres libre ya, y yo de paso me dejo de angustiar, me duele no te lo voy a negar pero tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos…." Después de eso solo vi negro…

"auch! Que dolor de cabeza" como me duele como llegue a mi cama, trato de hacer memoria y recuerdo todo lo que paso y empiezo a sollozar, con gran esfuerzo me levante de la cama y me metí a darme un baño, recuerdo que dijiste algo de solo te amo a ti no pensé que te sintieras tan sola, dios como desearía que esas palabras no fueran parte de imaginación, creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí ya mas, si lo veo solo me dolerá mas.

Salí del baño y me cambie algo sencillo una playera tipo polo unos jeans, tenis, comencé a empacar mis cosas, un ultimo vistazo al que fue nuestro hogar, en la mesa solo deje un nota que decía "Espero que seas feliz, y mucha suerte en tu camino, akane" y mi celular para que lo quería si no me ibas a llamar. Me puse mis gafas de sol y partí de ahí.

Estoy de regreso en Nerima, en mi antiguo hogar, esta tan solo el dojo, Kasumi hace dos años que se caso con el doctor Tofu y viven al lado del consultorio, Nabiki hace un año que esta en estados unidos, los señores Saotome están en su casa, y mi padre bueno el decidió irse a vivir con ellos por temporadas para no sentirse solo. Y ahora yo me siento sola en este hogar, jamás había visto la casa tan grande. Bien ya termine de desempacar mis cosas ahora a comer algo, afortunadamente termine ya los exámenes finales, una universidad aquí en Nerima para continuar con mis estudios, ya iré viendo poco a poco eso aun tengo que regresar a Tokio por mis resultados. Que cansada estoy una siesta no me vendrá mal.

Escucho que alguien me llama a lo lejos pero no distingo bien quien es, se oye cada vez mas cerca, ranma? Esa voz es de ranma, si claro akane el no vendrá, abro lentamente mis ojos y veo tu rostro sonrío como tonta es una bonita ilusión niego con mi cabeza y susurro "estupidas alucinaciones" y me vuelvo a dormir.

Me levanto ya ha anochecido, que es ese olor parece que regreso papa y kasumi tal vez esta aquí esa comida huele deliciosa, baje con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, me asomo en la cocina y no hay nadie, solo esta el estofado en la estufa, me encamino al comedor y no hay nadie, me empieza a dar un poco de temor así que tomo el bate que esta al pie de las escaleras, hay alguien en la puerta, justo cuando doy el golpe tu apenas logras esquivarlo, aviento el bate al ver que eras tu.

"akane, se que estas molesta pero no es para que me recibas así" me dices

"baka, me asustaste" le digo

"lo siento"

"ranma"

"mmmm"

"que haces aquí?"

"bueno señorita porque no mejor nos sentamos"

Esto no me esta gustando mucho que digamos, pero aun así obedezco y me siento.

"akane, en verdad yo no se como empezar y decirte las cosas"

"ranma no es necesario"

"no me interrumpas akane"

"lo siento"

"yo no sabia que te sentías sola, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, y me preocupaban los exámenes finales, yo no podía reprobar este ultimo año, además conseguí un pequeño trabajo decidí empezar a ahorrar para nuestro futuro, las mujeres con las que me veías no eran mas que clientes, no pienses mal, me ofrecí como instructor de ejercicio en un pequeño gimnasio, lo de Emily y lo de Kyoto solo fue porque ella me dijo que en un gimnasio necesitaban un instructor y que la paga era buena, por eso fui, por favor akane, perdona, yo te amo demasiado, por favor no me dejes, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar algo como esto, akane quieres ser mi esposa?"

Ahí estaba el dando sus explicaciones y mas encima me pedía ser su esposa y en sus manos el mas precioso anillo que halla visto, no pude aguantar y deje caer lagrimas al momento en que lo abrazaba y le decía que si quería ser su esposa, y ese beso que nos dimos fue el mejor de todos lo que me había dado ya.

Fin.

"ranma"

"si?"

"la comida se quema"

"queeee"

Fin.

Muchas gracias por que llegaste hasta aquí, mi otra historia "Tratando de ser feliz" espero pronto darle continuidad pero es que la malvada musa me dejo botada y no me ha dicho como es que debo continuar

Matta ne!

Descubrí que tengo alas

Y que puedo ya volar

aKaNe Yangtz


End file.
